It's too late to apologize
by KlaineFan88
Summary: Kurt is distracted by his new life in New York that he isn't paying too much attention to his boyfriend. When he finally realizes that he is blowing his boyfriend off, is it too late to make it up to him? Blaine is in an accident, but can he remember who anyone is? (I'm terrible at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic that follows 4X03. I don't own Glee or any of the characters. I hope you like it! I don't know if I should leave it as is or make it a chapter story, let me know what you think!

* * *

Kurt was finally getting home from his mini Vogue party a little past 1AM. Rachel was no where to be found so he grabbed a bottle from the fridge and sat on his bed exhausted. He looked at his phone and saw he had plenty missed calls from Blaine, Carole, Sam, Tina, and his dad. He sighed, it was probably too late to call anyone back. He clicked on the little bubble that showed he had a voicemail and put the phone up to his ear.

_Hey Kurt._ Kurt gasped. Why did he sound so broken?_ I realized that after the millionth phone call that you were hitting ignore on your phone. I hope it was because you were busy and that you aren't mad at me for some reason. I thought I would let you know that I won class president. I hope you're proud of me. I don't even know for sure why I ran. The only reason I joined all these stupid clubs was to try to distract me from the fact that you aren't here anymore._ He heard Blaine sniffle and there was a short pause. _ I just.. I miss and love you so much that it hurts. And I'm proud of you that you got your job at Vogue! I just...Kurt...when we try to talk over skype I always get interrupted by a story about Isabelle or about Rachel's makeover.. I guess leaving you a voicemail is the only way I can get you to listen about the things going on in my life. I have to go, but just know that I love you so much and that I'm majorly proud of you. Bye._

Kurt sniffled and felt tears rolling down his face. Was what he said really true? He thought back to the skyping sessions that they had and tried to remember everything Blaine had told him, but he didn't remember much. He remembered that Blaine wanted to help him pick out a bow-tie for the election, but now that he thought of it, he didn't help him. He thought about when he asked about Glee club, Blaine had started to talk and that was when Rachel and interrupted. Crap, Blaine had been right. Now he felt like a shitty boyfriend. Blaine was crying over his voicemail and it was all his fault.

Suddenly Rachel barged through the door sobbing, "Oh my God Kurt! I'm so sorry! We should leave right now! Did you pack yet?"

Kurt was confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rachel stopped and put a hand to her mouth, "You didn't hear? They said they tried to call you, I assumed that you knew."

"Knew what Rachel?"

"Blaine was in an accident."


	2. Chapter 2

"I... what?"

Rachel walked over to Kurt and took his hands, "Kurt, Blaine was in an accident tonight. It's really bad. We have to go now."

Kurt doesn't think to pack his bags, he just grabs his wallet and keys and runs for the door.

* * *

"Rachel can you drive any faster?"

"I'm going as fast as I can! We are almost there anyway."

Kurt grabbed his phone and tried calling his dad again, but he wouldn't answer. It went straight to voicemail.

"They probably had to turn off their phone, Kurt. Hospitals always say turn your phones off because it can mess up with machines or whatever."

* * *

Finally a half hour later they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and Kurt was out of the car before it was even in park all the way. He ran into the hospital and grabbed the first employee he could find, "Where is Blaine? I need to see Blaine! Blaine Anderson!"

The woman looked completely startled, but Kurt spun around when he heard Burt behind him, "Kurt over here!"

Kurt and Rachel ran towards him. Kurt hugged his dad like his life depended on it. "Where is he? What happened? Is he going to live?"

Burt started to walk them to the room and began to tell them what happened, "Sam said that they were at Breadstix celebrating the student election. He said Blaine was on his phone all night and then said he wanted to go home because he didn't feel well. He was hit by a drunk driver. The other guy died on impact."

Kurt started to sob, "This is all my fault. If I would have answered my phone he wouldn't have left when he did. He would have stayed at the party. God why didn't I answer my phone!"

Burt turned to him and shook his shoulders, "This is not your fault. This was the drunk driver's fault. It was just a wrong place at the wrong time kinda thing."

They approached a door and Burt stood in front of it.

"Now Kurt, I have to warn you about something."

"Is he alive? Is he in a coma?"

"He is alive and awake, but-"

"Then let me in!"

Kurt pushed past his dad and ran through the open door.

"Kurt! Wait I need to tell you something first!"

He heard his dad behind him, but ignored him. He saw Blaine sitting in the bed with a brace on his leg and bruises all over. He had gauze taped to his forehead. Kurt ran over and hugged him as tight as possible.

"Oh my God, Oh my God! Blaine I'm so sorry! I feel like this is my fault! I should have answered my damn phone!"

Kurt pulled away and looked at Blaine who looked absolutely terrifed.

"Blaine, it's okay. I'm here."

Blaine looked around the room in terror, "Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Glee! I'm loving the reviews and I hope you like this chapter. Let me say in advance, I hope we can all get through this Glee Break Up episode. I know I have my tissues ready!

* * *

Kurt looked at the terror in Blaine's eyes and felt sick to his stomach. He ran to the bathroom that was attached to Blaine's room and threw up in the toilet. Blaine could hear him getting sick and was even more confused. He looked over to his mom who was sitting quietly in the corner crying and watched her get up and go after him. He could hear them talking even though he knew they didn't want him to.

"Oh my God. He doesn't know who I am? What am I going to do?"

Blaine could hear the boy sobbing uncontrollably and then heard his mom speak with a quiet tone.

"Kurt, I honestly don't know. I'm at a loss. His father isn't here obviously and I'm alone in this. What do I tell him?"

"Do I tell him that we are friends?"

"I think you should be as honest as possible so maybe he can start to remember who he is today."

Blaine felt tears in his eyes._ What were they talking about? Who was this Kurt?_ He wasn't going to lie, he was a beautiful boy, but he had never seen him before, had he?

They came out of the bathroom and Blaine's mom walked over to him and took his hand. Just then a man and a young girl walked into the room and went over to Kurt. Kurt looked scared of Blaine, but he didn't understand why. They stood in the back of the room. Blaine looked to his mom and was about to ask what was going on when the doctor walked in.

"Hello Blaine. I would like to talk to you for a few minutes just to see how you are doing. Everyone can stay in the room if that is okay with you."

Blaine nodded and looked to the doctor.

"So Blaine, how are you feeling right now?"

"Umm.. scared and confused."

"Well, we will get to that in a second, but I mean pain-wise."

"Oh.. well I have a headache and my leg hurts some."

"We will give you some more pain medicine. Can you tell me what the last thing is that you remember before waking up here?"

"I was standing outside with my date to the dance when these people came and beat me and my friend Brad. Speaking of Brad, is he okay?"

Everyone else looked around. Kurt realized he thought that this was the Sadie Hawkins Dance incident which had happened 4 years ago. In Blaine's mind, he has never met Kurt or gone to Dalton.

"Blaine, I'm going to tell you something that will be very shocking, but just know that we are all here for you."

"Oh my God. Did Brad die?"

"No he is alive and well. But, Blaine, it is the year 2012 and you are a senior in high school. You were in a car accident and lost your memory of the past 4 years."

_What? This couldn't be happening_.

"You're lying! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kurt's sobs were becoming louder and louder so he turned his face into his dad's shoulder to muffle them. He didn't see Blaine look at him with a look of confusion.

The doctor walked over to the calandar on the wall and grabbed it handing it to Blaine.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but it is 2012."

Blaine felt dizzy and light headed and before he knew it he passed out. The doctor assured everyone that he was fine and said everyone should leave him to rest. Kurt insisted on staying the rest of the night/morning with Claudia, Blaine's mom. Kurt hugged his dad and Rachel goodbye.

* * *

Blaine woke up confused at first and then remembered what the doctor had said and started to cry. His mom was at his side in an instant. Once he calmed down a little, he looked around the room and saw the mysterious Kurt sitting on the sofa watching him with a sad look on his face.

Claudia motioned for Kurt to come over so he stood and walked over cautiously.

"Blaine, I might as well introduce you now. This is Kurt Hummel. Do you remember anything about him or his name?"

Blaine looked him up and down and once he looked into his eyes, he couldn't look away. He felt a lump in his throat as he stared at the hope in Kurt's eyes looking back at him.

"No, I'm sorry. I really am sorry, but I don't. Are you a friend of mine?"

Kurt didn't think it was possible for him to cry anymore, but his body proved him wrong as he felt a fresh wave of tears stream down his face.

"Umm.. Ya you could say I'm a friend of yours."

He took Blaine's hand and Blaine couldn't help but feel electricity run through his entire body. His heart raced a little and his monitor showed it. Kurt watched the monitor in awe._ He must know very very deep down who I am._

"Kurt, remember what we talked about. You need to tell Blaine who you are."

Kurt looked down and took some deep breaths. Then he looked Blaine in the eyes, but could barely see him through the tears.

"Blaine Anderson, I'm Kurt Hummel. I've been your boyfriend for about a year and a half and I'm completely in love with you."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Glee! :D enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Blaine looked to his mom, "Can you leave me and Kurt alone for a moment?"

She paused not sure if she should or not, but finally started to make her way towards the door. When the door clicked shut, Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"You know, I should be more surprised to hear that, but I'm not."

Kurt's eyebrows raised, "What? Why?"

"From the second you entered the room, I knew that you were the most beautiful boy I've ever seen, or remember seeing." He laughed but Kurt just looked down. _Okay maybe not the time to joke._

"And when you looedk at me, I knew we were more than friends. You looked at me like you loved me. And you looked a little guilty which I don't understand."

Kurt nodded and looked away.

"You can tell me if you want Kurt. Why did you look so guilty?"

Kurt sighed and looked at him, "Because I feel like this accident was my fault."

"Kurt, this wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was!"

"Were you the driver?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then it wasn't your fault!"

Kurt stood up in anger and started to walk away but then turned and faced Blaine, "But if I would have answered my phone, you wouldn't have left upset! Your voicemail broke my heart and then I heard that you were in the accident. I didn't know if you were alive or dead and I thought that I was going to die! I can't live my life without you in it regardless if you want to just be friends now or more."

Blaine watched Kurt as he paced the room with tears streaming down his face. _How could this boy be so beautiful even when he cried_?

"What was the voicemail? Can I hear it and maybe I can try to understand why you think that this is your fault?"

Kurt sat down again and pulled out his phone.

_Hey Kurt.I realized that after the millionth phone call that you were hitting ignore on your phone. I hope it was because you were busy and that you aren't mad at me for some reason. I thought I would let you know that I won class president. I hope you're proud of me. I don't even know for sure why I ran. The only reason I joined all these stupid clubs was to try to distract me from the fact that you aren't here anymore. I just.. I miss and love you so much that it hurts. And I'm proud of you that you got your job at Vogue! I just...Kurt...when we try to talk over skype I always get interrupted by a story about Isabelle or about Rachel's makeover.. I guess leaving you a voicemail is the only way I can get you to listen about the things going on in my life. I have to go, but just know that I love you so much and that I'm majorly proud of you. Bye._

Kurt put his phone down and looked up at Blaine who seemed completely lost. Just then the doctor came in, "I don't mean to kick you out, but we need Blaine to eat and rest."

Kurt didn't realize how late it had gotten. Time had gone by extremely fast. He barely even got to talk to Blaine since he was out of it for so long after he fainted. It was about time Kurt left to eat dinner with his family anyway. He hadn't even been home yet. Home... he needed to remember that this isn't his home anymore.

Kurt nodded to the doctor and when Claudia came back in the doctor left. Kurt stood, but before he turned to leave, Blaine took his hand again, "Wait! Um.. are you coming back?"

Kurt looked at him with a sad smile and kissed his hand, "I will always come back."


	5. Chapter 5

I love the reviews! I'm glad a lot of you like this story! Sorry for how long it took me to update, but I'm here now! I don't own Glee.

* * *

Kurt walked into the Hummel-Hudson home just in time for dinner. When he walked into the kitchen, Carole ran over and began hugging him.

"Oh Kurt! Everything will be okay, I promise you. This type of thing happens all the time, and they almost always get their memory back."

Kurt pulled away and gave her a sad look, "But what if he doesn't? He has no idea who I am."

Rachel and Burt stayed quiet while Carole rubbed his shoulders, "We will just have to pray, now won't we?"

Kurt was about to say how he didn't believe in God when Burt told everyone to sit and eat.

"I'm not very hungry. I'm just going to go to my old room and sleep. I will see you guys tomorrow."

When Kurt got to his old room, everything looked just how he had left it. There weren't many pictures on the walls left because he took most of them to New York, but there was one picture that Kurt made a copy of so he could have one here and one in his new home. He grabbed the picture and sat down on his old bed and started to cry. The picture was of him and Blaine kissing at the top of the Ferris Wheel when they went to the fair that past summer. He hugged the picture to his chest and laid down and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

* * *

"Kurt! Kurt wake up!"

Kurt jumped awake and gasped for breath when he saw Burt was standing over him.

"What? Did something happen? Is Blaine okay?"

Burt sighed and rubbed his back, "Yes everything is okay. I just wanted to wake you because it is 5:30 and visiting hours start in half an hour. I thought you would want to see Blaine as soon as possible."

"Oh thanks!"

Kurt got up and ran to his closet and found one of his outfits that he hadn't packed and ran to the bathroom to shower. An hour later Kurt was finally ready and walked into the kitchen.

"Dad, can I borrow your car?"

"Nope, sorry son. I need to go to the shop later. I can just drop you off."

Kurt sighed but nodded his head.

* * *

Walking into the hallway where Blaine's room was held was making Kurt nervous. He was carrying a bouquet of red roses that he had bought in the gift shop and hoped that he wasn't moving too fast. As he got to the room, he knocked and opened the door and gasped. Sebastian was standing at Blaine's side. _What in the hell is he doing here? _Blaine looked to the door and smiled wide when he saw Kurt.

"Oh, hi Kurt! This is Sebastian. I guess we went to Dalton together. Oh are those flowers for me? They look beautiful thank you."

Kurt set them down by the window and moved on Blaine's other side and took his hand. "Yes, sadly I do know Sebastian. And you didn't exactly go to school with him. Want me to tell you about Dalton Academy?"

Blaine's looked at Sebastian who was glaring at Kurt and then Blaine nodded his head.

"You went to Dalton after the Sadie Hawkins Dance. After you recovered you went to the private school because of their bullying policy. You quickly became friends with two people named Nick and Jeff and then you joined The Warblers, the glee club there, and you got every solo because you are an amazing singer. Then two years later, when you were a junior, I was sent there by my glee club at McKinley school to spy on you guys. I was lost and asked you for directions and was instantly in love with you. You brought me to watch your rehearsal and you sang a song called Teenage Dream to me and you helped me with the bullying I was going through at my school. We quickly became best friends and I decided to transfer to Dalton after I got a death threat at my school." Blaine gasped at that and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"We can get to that later, I promise. But anyway, we were best friends and then later we became boyfriends after you realized you had feelings for me. Then I wanted to transfer back to my old school because I missed all my friends and then the next school year you came to McKinley too because you wanted to be with me everyday. Then when you went back to visit your old friends at Dalton, you met... Sebastian. So you didn't even go to school together and you certainly weren't friends."

There was a silence and then Blaine let out a sigh. "Wow. That is a lot to take in."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be putting all this on you, especially after you heard the voicemail yesterday."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, "Oh yeah! Can we talk about that too?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to wear you out."

"I just want things to be back to normal. Where I can remember everything. I want to remember you Kurt. You seem like an amazing person and I want to know you."

At that, Sebastian got up, "Maybe this is a second chance for you Blaine! Maybe now you can forget all about Kurt and date someone else! Maybe even me!"

Kurt scoffed, "Oh that is rich coming from you! Especially after you almost blinded him!"

"You almost blinded me?"

"Fuck you Kurt!"

"Sebastian, I want you to leave and please don't come back. From what it sounds like, everything you had told me before Kurt got here was a lie. And if you tried to harm me, then I really don't want you here."

"But that's the thing, Blaine! When I almost blinded you, I didn't mean for it to happen to you! I was trying to do it to Kurt but you pushed him out of the way and it hit you!"

"If you tried to hurt me or Kurt then I want you out of here. Just leave and don't come back."

Sebastian sighed and walked out. Kurt turned to Blaine and kissed his hand, "Always my hero, whether you remember who I am or not."

Blaine smiled, "Well you must be pretty important to me if I pushed you out of harms way and almost went blind."

Kurt nodded and looked down. Blaine squeezed his hand, "Want to explain my voicemail now?"

Just then Kurt's phone rang, "Sorry let me take this and then I will."

Blaine nodded and watched Kurt answer his phone.

"Hello? Crap... yes yes... I know Isabelle, but there is a family emergency back in Lima and I need to be here... Thank you for understanding.. and I'm sorry for not letting you know sooner that I wouldn't be in at work, I kinda forgot. Thank you again. Bye."

Kurt hung up as Blaine began to speak, "So my voicemail said that you work at Vogue. That seems like a pretty big deal, Kurt. If you need to go, then I don't want to hold you back."

Kurt smiled, "That sounds like something my Blaine would have said. And I'm not going anywhere. Now, let's explain your voicemail."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for how short this chapter is, but the next one will be longer! I hope you like it and I love the reviews! I don't own Glee.

* * *

"Okay...so why did I sound so... I don't know..upset? I was blaming you for ignoring me in the voicemail?"

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, "I was so wrapped up in the amazingness New York was and how amazing my new job at Vogue was, that I was ignoring my amazing boyfriend. It is something that I will always regret. We would video chat and I would always cut you off with some stupid story and I shouldn't have done that. You were feeling loney because I wasn't there to listen. I just hope that it isn't too late to apologize to you. What if you never get your memory back? What if you do get your memory back and you still hate me?"

By this time, Kurt was sobbing and Blaine felt sorry for him. He wished he could take all his pain away. "Kurt, look at me. I promise, even if I end up remembering, I won't ever want you to leave my life. Technically, this new me met you what, yesterday? The day before? And I already can't picture this life without you in it. I don't want you to feel guilty, Kurt. Please, let go of that guilt so we can move on. When you go back to New York, we will just have to try harder."

"You mean I will have to try harder."

"Either way, we will make it work. I believe that we have something special, even if I can't remember everything, I know what I'm feeling whenever I'm around you, and it feels amazing."

Kurt got up and hugged him tightly and put his face against his neck. He still smelled like his Blaine. When Kurt sat down, they smiled at each other and Kurt handed Blaine the television remote so he could decide on what to watch. Kurt watched the tv as Blaine flipped through the channels, and suddenly Kurt heard a little tune. It sounded like humming and the song sounded extremely familiar. He looked at Blaine and saw him smiling and watching the tv, and realized he was the one humming. Kurt's jaw was practically on the ground, "Blaine, do you know what song you're humming?"

Blaine looked over, "Oh what? No sorry. It just sort of came to me, but if you find it annoying, I can stop."

"Blaine! You were humming our song!"

"We have a song?"

"Teenage Dream. It was the song that you sang to me the day we met! Deep down, you remember everything."

Kurt shot up and without thinking, kissed Blaine on the lips. Blaine was too shocked to kiss back and suddenly, Kurt pulled back.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I just got so excited, Blaine! Please say something!"

Blaine was too shocked to say anything, so he grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him closer. When he was close enough, he grabbed the back of Kurt's neck and pushed their lips together again.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a while since I updated, forgive me! Love the reviews! Hope you like this chapter and I don't own Glee.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were still kissing when the nurse came in. She cleared her throat and Kurt jumped back blushing immediately.

"I just came to let you know that the doctor will be releasing you today. When your mom comes have her stop by my desk and sign your release forms, okay?"

"Okay thank you."

She left and Blaine looked to Kurt who was still blushing, "You're adorable, you know that?"

Kurt smiled and held his hand, "You may have lost some of your memory, but you sure didn't forget how to kiss."

Now it was Blaine's turn to blush, "Thanks?"

Kurt laughed and sat in silence for a minute than said, "Hey, I have a question."

"Okay.."

"What was it Sebastian said to you before I got here?"

"Oh, he said how I will be up and singing again in no time and how we went to Dalton and were good friends. He said how we had a good time together when we hung out at a bar named Sandals, but that was about it."

Kurt's face hardened, "God, he is such a bastard. He tried stealing you away from me many times and flirted with you in front of me and it really pissed me off. He also almost blinded you! And by the way, the bar is called Scandles not Sandles."

"Oh well either way, I don't care for him. You're much nicer and better looking than he is." Blaine smiled and Kurt laughed.

"Well thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

"Even with these cuts and bruises and this nice looking cast on my leg?"

Kurt got up and said, "I will be right back."

Blaine looked confused, but Kurt smiled and when he came back he was holding a marker.

"I got this from the nurse's desk. Mind if I sign your cast?"

Blaine smiled and pulled the covers back revealing the cast that went up a little past his knee.

_I hope you feel better soon! It may hurt, but I know you're strong and you can handle anything. Even if your memory doesn't come back, I still have high hopes for us. I have a feeling even in the end, we will still be together. Just like When Harry Met Sally. Love Kurt. _

Kurt blew on it so the ink would dry and looked to Blaine who read it and smiled.

"We kind of have a thing with the movie When Harry Met Sally."

Blaine smiled, "Well it is a great movie from what I remember."

Just then Claudia walked in, "I just ran into your nurse and I signed the papers. Excited to go home?"

Blaine sighed, "Yes, this bed is awful! And it smells weird in here."

Kurt laughed, "It smells like old people, soap, and sickness."

Blaine smiled, "Exactly."

* * *

Kurt had gone home while Claudia took Blaine back to his house to get settled in and let him take a nap. It was around 3 pm when The Hummel's house phone rang and Burt answered.

"Kurt! The phone's for you! It's Blaine!"

Kurt ran down the steps so fast he ran right into Finn, but didn't apologize, and ran over taking the phone from his dad, "Blaine?"

"Hey Kurt! I was going to call you from my cell, but I don't remember the password I set on it so I called from our regular phone. And I don't remember your cell number so I asked my mom for you house number."

"Oh.. well either way, I'm glad you called."

He could practically hear Blaine smile, "Me too. Anyway, do you want to come over? I understand if your busy or if you have other plans or if you don't want to I was just wondering an-"

"Blaine stop rambling. I will be over in 20 minutes!"

"Okay... thank you, Kurt."

"I'll always be there for you Blaine, it's no problem." Kurt hung up and ran to ask his dad if he could borrow the car.

* * *

Blaine was sitting in bed watching some tv when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!"

Kurt walked in holding a small box and set his bag on the floor next to the desk. "I brought some of Lima's famous cheesecake from the bakery."

Blaine smiled and pat the space next to him so Kurt would join him. He set the box aside so they could eat it later.

"So how are you feeling?"

Blaine sighed, "Okay. My leg hurts just a little."

Kurt grabbed his hand, "How are you _really_ feeling? Not just physically?"

Blaine looked up with a sad look in his eye, "I don't remember my bedroom looking like this at all. I remembered having movie posters of Iron Man, The Dark Knight and Bolt up. And I didn't have stripes painted. My room was a light colored blue. Everything just feels all wrong and confusing.. except.. never mind."

Kurt rubbed his shoulder, "It's okay Blaine. You can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

Blaine nodded, "Everything feels wrong and confusing except when you're here with me. When you're here I know it may feel awkward at first, but when we start talking and you hold my hand or when you...kiss me... I feel at home."

Kurt had a few tears run down his cheeks and wiped them away. "Everything will be okay Blaine. Maybe we will just have to pray that your memory comes back."

Blaine smiled, "Well I will pray. You won't be praying."

Kurt frowned, "Why did you say that? That I won't be praying."

"Because, Kurt, you don't believe in God. You don't pray."

Kurt practically leaped into his arms and hugged him so tight that it left Blaine breathless.

"Kurt, as much as I like hugging you, could you please explain why you're hugging me?"

Kurt pulled away and had a huge smile on his face, "Sorry, but Blaine! How did you know that I don't believe in God?"

"I don't know. I just knew it."

Kurt grabbed his face in his hands, "Deep down you remember everything. It's just a matter of time before you remember everything!"

Blaine smiled, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Will you kiss me again?"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him until they were both breathless.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Glee! Hope you like this chapter! Check out my other stories if you have nothing else to read while you wait for this story to update ;)**

* * *

It was around two hours later, Kurt and Blaine were cuddling while watching Moulin Rouge, when Claudia knocked on the door.

"You can come in mom!"

The door opened and when Claudia saw the two cuddled up together, she smiled, "Dinner is just about ready. Kurt, would you like to stay and eat with us?"

Kurt looked over to Blaine who had a hopeful expression and he couldn't say no to that, "Yes, thank you."

She smiled, "Okay, just get washed up and it will be ready in about ten minutes."

She left the room and Kurt stood while Blaine paused the movie.

"This movie always makes me cry."

Kurt nodded, "Me too."

Blaine stood, using his crutches, and led him to the hall, "I think I want my wedding song to be Come What May when I get married."

Kurt stopped and stared at him until Blaine noticed they weren't walking together anymore.

"Kurt? What is it?"

"It's just... um.. you and I made a scrapbook of things we wanted in our future wedding and that's what we put as our wedding song. Come What May."

Blaine's eyes bulged, "We were engaged?"

Kurt kissed his cheek, "No, but we both had a feeling that we were it for each other. That we were soul mates."

Blaine smiled and led them down to the kitchen. Kurt set the table as Blaine got their drinks ready and soon they were all at the table eating.

"So Kurt," Claudia began, "Tell me about New York."

Kurt glanced up at Blaine who looked just as interested, "Well... the apartment I share with Rachel is just all one big room except for a bathroom, so we had to set up curtains for our own room. It's not the best, but we are managing. The city is amazing. I always knew I wanted to live there and it's everything I imagined it would be. I always thought I would be at NYADA, but being at Vogue is pretty great. I get to meet famous designers and help pick out models for their photo shoots. It's awesome!"

He took a bite of his food and looked back up at Blaine who looked upset all of a sudden, "Blaine, what's wrong?"

Blaine shook his head, "Nothing, I'm just not that hungry. I think I will go up to my room. Excuse me."

Blaine left and Kurt looked to Claudia who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm going to go check on him."

Kurt got up to Blaine's room and heard crying on the other side of the door, "Blaine, can I come in?"

He didn't get a response so he slowly opened the door to see Blaine curled up on his blanket. He walked over and laid next to Blaine holding him in his arms.

"Blaine, please tell me what's wrong."

"Kurt, I'm holding you back! You should be in New York right now living your dreams, not being stuck in this crappy town with a broken boyfriend who doesn't even remember anything. New York is everything you ever wanted just like you had said downstairs and I'm keeping you from it."

Kurt sat up and took Blaine's face in his hands, "Blaine please look at me."

Wet hazel-colored eyes slowly looked into his, "Yes, New York is amazing and my job is amazing. New York is everything I had ever wanted, but that was until I met you and fell in love with you. Now you are my everything. New York will still be there once you get better. I couldn't imagine going there and trying to work knowing that you need me here more than ever. And you're not broken, Blaine. Yes, your leg is broken, but you are not broken. You are remembering things, it will just take time. We have all the time in the world. I'm not giving up on you."

He wiped the tears away from Blaine's cheeks and kissed him hard on the lips. When they pulled away, Kurt laid down so Blaine could cuddle into his side while keeping his leg as still as possible.

"I love you, Blaine. I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
